


The Raven and the Wolf

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin Makoku get's ready for a grand Halloween ball. The festivities start off with an announcement that startles everyone, even Wolfram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a weekly challenge thing over at redglassesgirl-maruma.tumblr.com

The fall air lightly breezed through the castle, bring with it the smell of autumn. Everything had turned to vibrant hues of yellow, red, and brown. Leaves littered the ground leaving a satisfying crunch when anyone walked on them. Fall was finally upon Shin Makoku and with it brought the fall harvest. Fruits and vegetables bright with many colors upon every food vender in the town. The kitchens made meals more hearty and warm than during the warmer, summer months. Fall was Yuuri’s favorite time of the year, but apparently that didn’t seem to matter to some people of the kingdom. 

Gwendal had locked Yuuri away in his office to fill out forms and send out invitations to all the nobles for their grand party at the end of October. Gunter had his hands full planning one of Yuuri’s more favorite holidays of the year. Of course it wasn’t a custom that any of the people had heard of in this world. He had spent a good three days explaining to Gunter this Halloween tradition. They were going to have a Halloween ball, and with it meant costumes. 

His daughter, Greta, was excited beyond belief. She seemed to be at the tailors more often than necessary, making sure the preparations for her costume were going swimmingly. She was hiding it from both him and Wolfram, it was to be a surprise, on the night of the ball. The rest of the nobles had taken this idea up with a vigor he never expected. Apparently any time they had the chance to dress up in something than their formal attire was something worth celebrating. 

Yuuri’s outfit was picked out by Gunter, something fitting of the demon king. Yuuri wasn’t allowed to see anything of his costume either, at least until the final fitting. Wolfram was still in a frenzy about what he was going to wear. He had to have the best costume at the ball, Yuuri didn’t mind though. It had been so long since he’d seen Wolfram excited about anything. He enjoyed the happiness that this had brought Wolfram. 

Fighting a sigh Yuuri looked out the window as he signed the last of the papers Gwendal had given him, finally he was free. Getting up from his desk he yawned and stretched, it felt good to finally move his limbs after so long sitting. Heading out of the office he turned and headed towards the courtyard, he decided a nice break out by the west wing was in order. He didn’t bother notifying anyone of his whereabouts, they’d find him somehow eventually. 

When Yuuri had arrived he smiled and laid down in a patch of grass miraculously unoccupied by leaves. His hands propped his head up as he looked up at the sky. It was a gorgeous day outside. The sun wasn’t too overbearing, hiding mostly behind a soft set of clouds. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, the wind ghosting over his body in a comforting manner. He loved Autumn. Everything about it was amazing. The colors, the sights, the smells. He especially loved fall foods. Warm breads, stews, soups. Meals that could feed a king, no pun intended. 

What seemed like an eternity later he heard footsteps approaching, a voice would surely soon follow after. However; nothing came, just the sound of something sitting down next to him. Opening his eyes, he smiled when he saw Wolfram, his knees pulled up to his chest as he looked up at the sky. Yuuri rolled over onto his side as he watched him look out into the nothingness. He loved the times like this, when Wolfram would just quietly sit with him, thinking about something, or possibly nothing. It always calmed him to be near the blonde, something that he thought would never come. Wolfram used to always get Yuuri up into a tizzy. Things seemed to be changing between the two of them, or well perhaps him. Wolfram was the same overprotective fiancé that he always was, but Yuuri started to come to appreciate all of Wolframs worrying. 

“Quit staring wimp.” 

Wolfram’s voice was soft, a teasing tone but nothing harsh. Yuuri just smiled and turned his eyes back up to the sky, his voice coming out just as soft as the others. 

“Autumn suits you Wolf. You’re always beautiful, but something about this season really brings out your beauty.” 

He heard a soft gasp come from the Mazoku next to him. Yuuri almost never complimented his appearance, though Yuuri didn’t mind it so much anymore. He was starting to like that they were engaged, he was starting to like Wolfram in a way that he never thought he was going too. 

“Are you coming down with something?”  
“No. Well perhaps, but it’s not something that can be fixed by medicine.” 

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, his eyes clearly showing that he didn’t have a clue about what he was talking about. Wolfram just sighed and looked back at the sky, he was never going to understand Yuuri, but that was just another part of him that he loved. 

“I think I’m going to have to talk to Gunter about adding something to the Halloween ball.”  
\-----  
Yuuri smiled devilishly up at the sky, the cogs in his head running a million miles a second, this was going to be the talk of the country for quite some time, granted things went smoothly.  
The month passed by in a frenzy of paperwork and preparations for the ball. Yuuri had secret meetings with his retainers, Wolfram not included, though the other didn’t seem to think anything of it. It was always when Yuuri was doing paperwork, something Wolfram never liked to be around for if he could help it. 

Finally, the night of the ball arrived. Greta had escaped to Lady Cheri’s chambers to change into her costume, declaring that Yuuri and Wolfram were not to see her until after he had made his speech. That was one thing Yuuri hated, speeches. He was always forced to address the attendees at the beginning of every ball or gathering. He always arrived last, and he was the one that started off the festivities. Yuuri stood in front of the mirror in his dressing chambers, rather enamored with his costume. He had to give it to Gunter, he really knew how to pick out an outfit. 

Yuuri stood in black (of course) pants, shirt, and a vest. He his hair had been spiked in such a way that it looked like feathers. His vest was made out of a gorgeous fabric, similar to brocade. It was black on black, but the designs were shiner, easier to make out. A black cravat adorned with an oval ruby sat gingerly along his neck. He had the most fantastic pair of wings he had ever seen stretching from his back. A black cape that started at his shoulder blades draped down to the floor, pooling below him. The cape was several feet long, something Yuuri feared he would trip over but didn’t bother with thinking about it. On his shoulder sat a small, fake raven, the bird that he was supposed to be portraying. Finally, a black mask, with the nose slightly drawn out into the shape of a beak was placed onto his face. Feathers had been placed on the top, gently weaving into his hair to seem like it was all one piece. 

Yuuri couldn’t get enough of himself. He absolutely loved the costume, utter speechless as he put in on. He feared that no matter what Wolfram went as; he would be the talk of the party. A cough came from the entrance to his dressing chambers, Conrad standing there. He seemed only to adorn a mask, though in case of emergency he couldn’t be wearing anything that weighed him down. 

“Yuuri, it’s time for us to make our way to the ballroom.” 

Yuuri nodded and took one last look at his reflection before thanking the maids and heading towards Conrad. He smiled up at his godfather, before he exited the room, heading towards their destination. 

“How are you feeling?”  
“Oh as nervous as I’ve ever felt in my life. I do feel slightly more confident in this costume though. Gunter really pulled out all the stops didn’t he?”

Conrad laughed gently and nodded his head. 

“Gunter wasn’t going to let you be beat by Wolfram, he let that known to all of the tailors that worked on your costume.”  
“Wolfram is going to be angry.”  
“I doubt It Yuuri. You look absolutely stunning.” 

When they arrived at the doors Conrad bid his Grandson farewell and entered the room, signaling Gunter to start his introduction speech. He droned on for what seemed like eternity before he was finished. It gave Yuuri time to cool his nerves though, this speech was going to be the most important thing he had ever given… Well the second most important speech. 

When the black oak doors opened he took a deep breath and entered, the crowd silent as they took in his costume, all eyes were on the king, as intended and required. He smiled to Gunter as he made his way up the ivory steps to begin his speech. Turning to crowd he took a deep breath and started. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, lords and ladies. I welcome you to Shin Makoku’s first ever Halloween Ball. It is with great pleasure that I host this even for you all tonight. This is a tradition that I have loved since I was a little boy. I am happy to see that everyone of you took on this opportunity with vim and vigor. It excites me that we can have this peace in my kingdom. Peace that allows us to indulge in our happiness for however long it may last.” 

Yuuri took a breath and looked around the room, spotting the one person he wanted most to look at. He smiled at him, and continued on. 

“As tonight’s festivities start, I would like you all to indulge me a little further. I’ve been in this kingdom nearing three years. My eighteenth birthday came and passed, and with it a realization dawned upon me. Something that I wish had come to me sooner. Though it was only at just the beginning of this month that it really hit me. In this kingdom I try to uphold the values of family, friends, and even love. I fight to make sure that everyone of you can have dinner with the ones you love the most, laugh, sing, and even cry with the ones you love the most. However; I have been neglecting such things myself. I have my family and my friends with me everyday of the year. But love has always escaped me, or so I thought. Yet the more I thought about it, the more I realized that love was beside me the entire time. I was just always too afraid and naïve to see it.” 

Yuuri took one more breathe, and a glance at the person who he was ready to share his epiphany with. 

“It is with great pleasure that I, Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, invite you to celebrate as Wolfram von Bielefeld and I share our vows in marriage, in two months’ time.” 

The spectators were silent for only a moment before they broke out into applause and cheers. He saw Gwendal wave a stunned Wolfram up to stand beside Yuuri. He watched as Wolfram made his way from the back next to his uncle, up the ivory steps and turned to greet him as he stopped beside him. Taking both of Wolfram’s hands he smiled and looked into his eyes, emotions ran through him that he had to hold back. He waited a moment for the guests to quiet down to finish his speech.

“This is for you Wolfram. I fell in love with you quite a while ago, but I was far too ignorant to notice it. I am going to be the happiest man alive to know that you are my friend, my husband, and this kingdoms Prince Consort. You are going to bring things to us that I my myself couldn’t have ever brought alone.” 

Turning to address the crowd again he smiled, letting go of one of Wolfram’s hands and raising it. 

“It is with this, that I welcome you to take part in this joyous occasion, and this merry holiday. Let the festivities begin!” 

The crowed cheered and Yuuri’s attention was fully back on Wolfram, finally looking at his costume. He was dressed in tans, whites, and gold’s. He wore a pair of tan pants slightly bubbled at the thighs, they were tucked into a pair of cream knee high boots with three gold studs on the outside of the boots. His jacket was made of a material much like Yuuri’s jacket. It was a tan, the same color of his pants with gold raised designs swirling around. His jacket closed on the far right, with statement buttons starting from his waist, going up and curving to his shoulders. A total of six on each side. On his shoulders sat a fur lined the cream colored cape that settled down at his feet. A cream colored cravat with a gold jewel sat upon his neck. On his face sat a gold metal lace mask. Wolfram was without a doubt beautiful in what Yuuri assumed to be a wolf costume. How appropriate, a wolf and a raven. 

Wolfram finally gathered the strength to talk, his voice quiet. 

“Yuuri, are you sure?”  
“More sure than I’ve ever been. I told Gunter and the others a while back. I even got Waltrana’s permission to finally have this happen. The preparations are already underway, the invitations written and signed, to be sent out tomorrow. We are going to be married Wolfram on the eve of the 25th.”  
“Oh Yuuri.” 

Wolfram really didn’t know what to do or say, this was probably the happiest he’s ever been. Yuuri did this on his own, no one ordering to do this. Wolfram just smiled and laced his fingers into Yuuri’s, a smile placed softly upon his lips. 

“Maybe you aren’t such a wimp after all.” 

Yuuri just chuckled and shook his head, leading Wolfram down the steps and into the party where many congratulated them. Several women eyed Wolfram vehemently, this news meaning that Yuuri was definitely no longer on the market. The two enjoyed the party until the earlier hours of the morning. When they were finally separated by two groups Yuuri excused himself after greeting some more people, heading towards the balcony. There were a few people out there who deemed it inappropriate to speak to the king and left him there by himself. Leaning on the railings he smiled at the ground. 

The castle was glowing in candlelight. He’d taught the maids how to make Jack-o-lanterns and they seemed to have gone crazy with it. The decorations inside the ballroom were orange and black, as per the Earth custom. Everything had gone according to plan and he couldn’t have been happier. A little while later he heard footsteps come and a white figure stand beside him. 

Wolfram took a moment before he stood up and turned to Yuuri, Yuuri mimicking Wolfram.

“Yuuri, may I kiss you?” 

Yuuri just smiled, placing his hand softly against Wolfram’s cheek. 

“You needn’t ask.” 

The two stood like that for a moment before they leaned in and shared their first kiss. It was soft, but it said everything that either of them had ever wanted to say. When they disconnected Yuuri leaned back, looking into those emerald eyes that he always seemed to catch himself in. 

“I love you Wolf.” 

Wolfram’s eyes widened, that was the first time that Yuuri had ever said that. Even during his speech, he managed to dodge that statement. Though it seemed appropriate, you should tell the person first before you say it before others. 

“You know Yuuri, I think I’m going to like Halloween a lot more now.” 

They both heard a small giggle and the tiny patter of little feet. 

“I hope you two don’t start kissing in front of me all the time. I’m gonna feel lonely.” 

They turned to smile at their young daughter, having been too caught up in formalities to meet her. Wolfram smiled and picked her up, giving her several kisses on the cheek. Greta giggled, struggling lightly against him. 

“Papa put me down, you’re going to ruin my dress.” 

Wolfram complied and set the girl down, giving Yuuri a chance to kiss her lightly on her forehead. Greta was adorned with pastel, pinks, blues, and purples. Small fairy wings sat on her back. A flower tiara placed on her head with trails of flowers leading down into her skirts. 

“You really look like a princess Greta.”  
“I’m a fairy princess!” 

The two men smiled at the girl as she reached out to take the hands of both of them. 

“We can finally be a real family.” 

The three stood there for quite a while. Talking about the future, reminiscing about the past. From here on out their lives were going to change, but it wasn’t anything any of them weren’t ready for.


End file.
